


gone in a snap

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, marvel snap, the snap/blip as explained in spiderman: far from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a normal show. Until it wasn’t.
Relationships: John Deacon & Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	gone in a snap

**Author's Note:**

> i’d make this longer but idk what to add and im tired
> 
> i might add another chapter? idk

It was a normal show. Brian was on stage right, playing the Red Special. Roger was behind his drum kit. John was on stage left, strumming his fingers along the bass guitar's strings. Freddie pranced around center stage. Nothing could go wrong.

Then everything went wrong.

John, after having looked down to the bass' neck for a short second, looked up to realize something was different about the audience. Almost as if there were less people. A quick glance around made him paranoid. He looked at the security guards, who stood with their arms crossed over each other. Then two of the security guards turned to dust. 

John froze. His hands were still playing Tie Your Mother Down, but his body wouldn't move. Something was horribly wrong. 

His breaths quickened, and he looked around the stage. Freddie was still prancing about.

"Get that big, big, big, big-" Silence.

Freddie turned to dust right in front of him. 

Then Brian strummed one last chord on The Red Special, and he was dust too.

Roger stopped drumming, a look of pure shock on his face. 

John's hands stopped moving.

The audience's screams of delight turned into screams of fear. Security guards were trying to keep the crowd under control, while John and Roger stayed on stage, dumbfounded.

John almost threw his bass off of his shoulders, running over to where Freddie had been standing. 

"Fred…" John managed to choke out, not even realizing his face was covered in tears. He desperately grabbed at the dust that remained on the ground, almost hoping he could bring Freddie back like that.

Roger had scrambled over to John, trying to soothe John. Tears ran down Roger's cheeks.

"Rog, what… happened?"

"I don't know… I.."

-

John and Roger sat together, cuddled on the couch. They were watching a movie, neither of them were sure what movie it even was. They just enjoyed being in each other's presence.

Five years later, they were still in pain about what had happened. Even though it had been over 1,825 days since they got 'dusted' (Yes, they'd both been counting,) they both missed Freddie and Brian. 

Imagine the pain they felt when two of their best friends turned to absolute dust right in front of them. Sometimes, John would wake up thinking that Freddie was in bed right next to him, but he wasn't, it was Roger instead. Neither of them could bare sleeping alone, without Brian or Freddie, so after the third year they slept in the same bed. 

Things had been… going for them. They stopped touring because they could not go on without Brian and Freddie. Roger had started a solo career, but that ended after one album because he felt empty without them. 

John had written a few songs about having lost the two, and then coming home to learn that his best friend Veronica had 'dusted' too. Roger's sister, Clare, had been dusted as well.

They typically tried to stay out of the public eye. There were a few occasional interviews, always asking the two how they're coping without Brian and Freddie. It became almost unbearable, so their public presence was limited to groceries and the occasional night out.

Social media was different, they knew they had a massive following on both Twitter and Instagram. Roger had taken to making a Tumblr as well, only using it to interact with fans. Most of their media managers had been dusted as well, so they had complete freedom over what they could do online.

No matter how many things they had accomplished, they still missed Brian and Freddie. 

Then, John’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“John? Where are you?”

His phone slid out of his hands.

“Deaks, what is it?” Roger asked, a worried expression covering his face.

“It’s…”

Roger picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Roger? Where the fuck are you guys??”

Roger almost dropped the phone again.

“Fr… Freddie?” Tears were starting to appear in his eyes. “Please tell me it’s really you…”

“Uh, darling I don’t know what’s going on with you, but why the fuck did I blink and suddenly you and John were gone? The audience was smaller than it was supposed to be, too.”

“A- are you at Wembley Stadium??” Roger had already stood up to grab his car keys. John, who cried tears of hopefulness, stood too.

“Yes, darling. I’m confused.”

“Me too, I…”

-

“ _ Freddie..” _

As soon as Freddie and Brian emerged from the backstage entrance at Wembley stadium, John had enveloped Freddie into a hug. “I can’t believe it’s, it’s you! We thought you were gone…”

Roger and Brian were also hugging it out, Roger’s hands had tangled in Brian’s desperately. “You’re back.” Roger smiled.

The four boys got into Roger’s car, Freddie and Brian still confused about the whole situation.

“Can someone  _ please  _ explain what even… happened? Why are you guys so different?” Brian complained, huffing.

“It’s a long story…”


End file.
